


Quiet when I'm coming home...

by Just_Juliette



Series: Cause you live in shades of cool, your heart is unbreakable [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Lewis being goals, M/M, Seb being lovely, Unhealthy Relationships, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Nico comes back to his now lonely flat, finding the response of his letter adressed to Sebastian. But he also finds another two envelopes that definitetly astonish him.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg (hinted), Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg (past), Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Rosberg/Sebastian Vettel (Unrequited)
Series: Cause you live in shades of cool, your heart is unbreakable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869658
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Quiet when I'm coming home...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Here's part II of I'm begging of you please. It's necesary to have read that one first.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Nico was returning home after a grueling flight. He had gone to visit his parents since it was her mother's birthday, but he stayed with them for two weeks because he didn't feel ready to be alone again in his home. It wasn't something he was used to, but he had to resign himself to going back to that flat, the one he shared with Lewis, but without Lewis waiting for him like other times.

He arrived just as the postman was leaving three envelopes in his mailbox. He took them without seeing whose they were, and continued his way to his floor.

Once he arrived, he unpacked his things and took a shower to get rid of his tiredness. It was too early to go to sleep. His attention was drawn to the envelopes on the table. He took them and his heart stopped as he saw who they came from.

Lewis Hamilton.

Sebastian Vettel.

Jenson Button.

Although he had written that he hoped to receive a reply from Sebastian, He didn't expect it. Same with Lewis. Why did he write a letter? Would he have deleted his number and therefore he wrote to him? Or would it have something to do with Sebastian?

He looked at the return address, and yes. Both letters came from the same house. So... They were already living together.

Great.

That was already an answer itself. Or maybe and only maybe... he got lucky and the contents of the letters would give him another perspective.

He decided to start with Lewis'.

_Hey, Nico._

_I hope this letter finds you well. Also your family, I know you'll probably go to visit them soon so give them my regards._

_Well, now that I'm done with formalities, I'll get straight to the point. In case you didn't notice, this letter comes from Switzerland, from the same address as Sebastian's. That's because he took me in after you threw me out. So I was here when your letter arrived, and I saw his face when he read it: there was pain, confusion, compassion and above all... a lot of affection. I don't know why, but in spite of all the damage you did to him - ~~even now that we are finally together and you are still bothering-~~ he's still in fond of you, I want you to know that._

_Of course, I never realized that you have the same or more fondness for him. Actually, I never learned how to decipher you well, I never managed to deduce who you really care and with whom you are just a hypocrite. But now I understand many things._

_It seemed strange to me that after knowing Sebastian almost all your life, and being good friends... you had so much disdain for him, and put so much effort into criticizing him and setting aside. Maybe I thought you knew something I didn't, so I listened to you and tried to ignore it, apart from the obvious guilt I felt for having started to develop feelings for him while I was dating you._

_But no. It was never that._

_Apparently, **I wasn't the only one who had feelings for Seb.** And all that frustrated love... turned into contempt and resentment. I'm really sorry, Nico. I'm very sorry that you didn't manage to love in the right way: freely and with your heart wide open. I don't know what happened between you and Sebastian. If there was ever anything, or you were left wanting more than a partnership to happen. _

_I just know that your pen gave you away. I've never heard -nor read- anything so expressive, so beautiful... I got jealous watching Seb blush and try to hide the effect your words had on him. Then I noticed that you are not as cold and unexpressive person as I thought you were. You just didn't love me, at least not in the same way you did with him. I could never take the place he_ _has in your heart._

_And this is where I wonder where I come in, my part in all this mess. If you saw in me a second chance to make things better, trying to forget Seb and move on, or if you were just dominated by a grudge, and you seduced me to hurt him. Maybe you knew he loved me and you killed two birds with one stone. He'd be heartbroken, and you'd have a new boyfriend. Such a poetic revenge._

_I'm warning you right now, to make you feel better, that Sebastian has no idea of this, what I'm telling you in this letter. In fact, I'm not going to talk to him about it. I feel that would be an obstacle to attract ghosts from the past when we're just starting a relationship, a solid one I must say. **That's why even though he liked your letter, I beg you not to write us back, if not to apologize.**_

_He's a sweet guy, who sometimes can't read between lines. But I do. I know you well enough to know that your letter was not some naive request from you in which you are desperately trying to get me back. I don't believe it. After all, you told me that we weren't worth it and it was better to break up._

_You did it to break us up. So that he would feel guilty and let me go, thinking he broke your heart a second time._

_We don't want to be part of your games. And the only motivation that led me to write this, is to tell you that I really hope you to move on. Letting me go was the first step. The second step is for you to take... And I'm sure you already know what it is._

**_But in case you've forgotten or don't take courage, I'll make a call._ **

_Lewis._

_Pd: I have no idea what Sebastian wrote, but he told me that it will be just this once. I just hope his answer helps you close the chapter too._

*******

That was like a punch in the face. He knew Lewis was brutally sincere, unlike him, and he felt he kind of deserved that. That being said, those words were like knifes stabbing on his chest, and hurt.

The blond man wiped the tears from his eyes, and before he lost his nerve, he opened the second envelope.

*******

_Dear Nico:_

_First of all I must say that I was surprised by your letter, not as much as by its contents, however. And I thank you. Thank you very much._

_You may not believe me, but I always looked out for you. As you know, I have no brothers. At school I was considered trash, I had no friends. I saw in you that opportunity to form a bond of brotherhood, to have a friend, someone who would love me for who I was._

_Of course I was quite blind back then, I never thought you liked me as anything more than a friend... until you started having those weird jealousy fits every time I went out with a girl. Even worse when I started dating guys._

_And so, secondly, I have to say I'm sorry. I should have handled the situation better. Especially when we met Lewis. From the first moment I saw you two exchanging glances, I knew Cupid had made his move. And even though I was disappointed, I wasn't surprised. You ~~were,~~ well, you're... much more attractive than I am (even if you say the opposite. It's always been you who caught everyone's attention when we hung out). It wasn't illogical to think that of the two of us, he would be more attracted to you. That's why, despite it hurt, I hid my feelings and tried to help you two make your relationship work. So that you would be happy again, and I... I would have fixed my mistake._

_But time went by and, for some reason, you started pushing me away, to the point that you and Lewis moved across town in order to stop seeing each other . It sucked, you know? At first I thought I was a nuisance to you, which was one of the reasons I almost move to the house my parents had in Switzerland way earlier. But after you moved house, Lewis told me he didn't want that to be a hindrance to seeing each other, and he organized those bar meetings that you never attended. **I assure you, that I never had the intention to steal anything from you, Nico.** I hope you don't think Lewis cheated on you with me, because that never happened. You know I'm not like that._

_But I want you to understand that I never stopped loving him, and it broke my heart to see him so sad, week after week, because he saw his relationship falling apart no matter how hard he tried to please you. All I did was tell him that I was very sorry, and that I hoped things would get better._

_But they didn't, and when he told me that you'd moved him out, I told him my house' doors were open to receive him. Things happened almost naturally after that._

_that's why, -thirdly- I want to tell you that as much as I still have great affection for you, and I am genuinely happy that you wrote to me... **I'm not going to attend your request.** I didn't take your man away from you because I felt like it. _

_I love Lewis with every piece of me, and you know that._

_He was there when I read your letter, hearing every word. As soon as I finished, I watched his reaction with fear... fear that he would go back to England to try to be happy with you again now that you were sorry and exposed a sweet side that he had never seen before. **If that had been the case, I never would have thought to stop him, Nico**. I swear on my life. But he assured me that it was a completely overcome issue, and that us being together was what made him happy. Same with me._

_Please, I beg you not to take my answer the wrong way. Maybe it's not what you expected, but I still needed to tell you that I'm glad to hear from you, and **don't give up** everything. Life didn't want me to be the right person for you, and neither was Lewis. But that doesn't mean you won't find love again. Get that out of your head. You're a wonderful person, and I'm sure someone else will cross your path, this time for the better. You really deserve it._

_An about seeing each other again, I don't think it's appropriate. Lewis still doesn't trust you, and feels skeptical about things to be the same between the three of us, like when we would go out to have fun and celebrate the good times..._

_**But I do believe in you.** You just need to take some time for your wounds to heal. _

_When that happens, write to me again._

_Love, Sebastian._

**_***_ **

Nico hated to admit how perfect they were for each other. A spoonful of salt and a spoonful of sugar in his emotional wounds. Fear and hope, all combined with caring, the very essence of both letters. 

They cared about him, while he had made a miserable attempt to make them feel sorry for how he was feeling, when the only one to blame was himself.

But now he was determined not to disappoint them. That's why he took the last envelope, the one from Jenn, a boy who lived in the same building and had always been very attentive to Lewis and him, more to him. Inside was a simple note.

_Hey, Nico,_

_Lewis told me that he moved to Switzerland and that you stayed here alone, I'm really sorry and I hope you're okay._

_I was just leaving this note to tell you that if you need to talk_ _to someone... or you're bored and want to go out... or even if you don't want to go out but don't feel like cooking, you can come and have dinner at my place._

_I'm here for you and whatever you need!_

_+44 08205963_

Nico smiled and added the number to his contact list.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely writing part III someday, this just has so much potential...


End file.
